Crazy Little Thing
|artist = Anja |year = 2012 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 91 |nowc = SexyLittleThing}} "Crazy Little Thing" by Anja is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with long black-and-cyan ombre hair. She wears futuristic shades with antennae on the left and right sides, a red dress, sleek silver pants, and dark blue/purple heels. Her outline is also cyan. Background The background includes a floating reflective platform in space, futuristic effects appear during the song. During the refrain the background moves, it looks like the dancer is in a black hole. At the end of the song, she is abducted by a spaceship. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Open both of your arms outward. Gold Move 2: Put your right hand up and hold it with your left hand up above your head. Sexylittlething gm1.png|Gold Move 1 Sexylittlething gm2.png|Gold Move 2 SexyLittleThing gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game SexyLittleThing gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Great Starter" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Oh oh oh" is sung Captions Crazy Little Thing appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Future Girl * Future Wave * Futuristic Arms * Point To The Future * Tap N Twist Trivia *''Crazy Little Thing'' is the third song by Anja in the series. *''Crazy Little Thing'' is the only one of Anja s four songs in the series in which the lyrics "Ready to play" do not appear. *In the official preview gameplay, the dancer has a red glove instead of a yellow one. **The skirt is also more red than pink. ***However, in the Beta video, the pictograms are still red and the arrows are still yellow, as in the final version. ****In Ain’t No Other Man s Puppet Master Mode, instead, the pictograms are pink. *There is a Guinness World Record Challengers challenge for this song. The highest score was obtained by an American woman named who is simply credited as "justdance". Her score is 12,555 points. *The abduction effect for the intro and outro was later re-used in Starships. *The avatar s hair is shorter than that of the actual dancer. **This is also the case with P3 from All About Us. *The background has less details and fewer special effects on the Wii. *In the US version preview the dancers dress is redish pink, but is red in the game. Gallery Game Files Sexylittlething cover generic.png|''Crazy Little Thing'' Sexylittlething_cover albumcoach.png| album coach Sexylittlething cover albumbkg.png| album background Sexylittlething jd2014 ava.png|Avatar on Sexylittlething jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on and later games Sexylittlething beta golden ava.png|Golden avatar Sexylittlething beta diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar Sexylittlething_jd4_pose.png|Pose in Puppet Master Mode In-Game Screenshots Sexylittlething jd4 menu wiiu.png|''Crazy Little Thing'' on the menu (Wii U) Sexylittlething jd4 cover.png| cover Sexylittlething jd4 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Sexylittlething jd4 gameplay 1.png| gameplay Beta Elements CrazyLittleThingGameplayBeta.png|Beta Gameplay Others Sexylittlething extraction.png|Extraction (Xbox 360) CrazyLittleThingExtWiiU.png|Extraction (Wii U) Sexylittlething_comparision 1.png|Comparision 1 (Wii U VS Wii) Sexylittlething comparision 2.png|Comparision 2 (Wii VS Wii U) Videos Official Music Video ANJA - Crazy Little Thing (Official Audio - from Just Dance 4) Teasers Crazy Little Thing - Gameplay Teaser (US) Crazy Little Thing - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Crazy Little Thing - Just Dance 4 Extractions Crazy Little Thing - Just Dance 4 (Extraction) Site Navigation de:Crazy Little Thing it:Crazy Little Thing Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Songs by Anja